


Matching Rings

by HIEMILYITSLULU



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, EnglishTeacher!Alec, Flirting, Graduation, HistoryTeacher!Magnus, M/M, Teacher!Alec, Teacher!Magnus, Teacher!Malec, Wedding Rings, malec!parents, married!malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HIEMILYITSLULU/pseuds/HIEMILYITSLULU
Summary: Olivia’s teachers show up to school one day wearing matching rings. Is it a coincidence or is there a different reason?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 119





	Matching Rings

Olivia arrives to class like normal. She takes a seat at the back and begins taking out any books she might need. 

Her friend Jake takes the seat next to her.

“Did you hear the rumours?”

Olivia turns to him puzzled. 

“What rumours?”

“About Mr Lightwood. People think he got married over break”.

“So? That’s not a big deal. To us anyway. I’m sure it is to him”.

“It wouldn’t be a big deal if he wasn’t married to Mr Bane”.

Olivia choked on her own saliva. 

“Mr Bane?! and Mr Lightwood?!? Married!!”

“Shhh keep your voice down. Nothing is confirmed but there are people who are pretty sure it’s true”.

Olivia turns back to her book as soon as she does Mr Lightwood walks into the room.

“He’s wearing a ring.”

“Shut up Jake”.

“Just wait till we have history. I will bet my life that Mr Bane is wearing a matching ring”.

Olivia chuckles and turns her attention back to her book.

The next few periods went on like usual. After lunch they had history and their suspicions would be proved. 

During lunch in the teacher’s lounge:

Mr Lightwood or Alec sits at a table grading papers and eating a very sad looking salad. 

“God these kids can be dumb. No Reece ‘funnierest’ is not a word”.

Across from him sat Mr Bane or Magnus. 

“Oh my gosh he can’t be serious. Darling, what are you teaching these kids?”

Alec gave him a fond look and rolled his eyes. 

“A language they already speak. It shouldn’t be this difficult to grasp but Iguess I have too much faith in them”.

“Well I had faith in your ability to make salad this morning. I guess I was wrong as well”.

Alec fake gasped and put a hand over his heart.

“You take that back! My salad is perfectly fine.”

“Never. That is a poor excuse for a salad”!

Before Alec could respond Mr Herondale or Jace interrupted. 

“WE GET IT YOU'RE IN LOVE NOW STOP FLIRTING ITS GROSS AND SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO EAT”!

Alec flipped him off. 

Last period:

Olivia sat at her usual spot in Mr Banes class. He entered with his usual grace and began writing something on the board. 

A student at the back of the classroom called out to him. 

“AY MR BANE NICE RING. COULDN’T HELP BUT NOTICE THAT MR LIGHTWOOD HAS A MATCHING ONE. EITHER YOU BOTH SHOP AT THE SAME STORE OR ITS INTENTIONAL”.

Magnus smiled and turned around. 

“Well, look at you Kyle, your eyes work, congratulations.”

The class laughed. 

“Mr Lightwood and I do have matching rings and no it’s not because of some jewelry store coincidence. It is very much intentional as Alexander and I are married”.

Half of the class gasped and the other half shouted things along the lines of “I KNEW IT” or “I TOLD YOU”.

“I’m going to assume that this lesson will now consist of me answering questions and not teaching history”.

“You got that right,” Jake called. Olivia gave him a death stare. 

Mr Lightwood’s class had gone pretty much exactly the same. The students had had Mr Bane earlier and had waited to ask until they were in Mr Lightwood's class, just asOlivia’s class had done. 

Later on Alec and Magnus arrived home and sat down on their couch. 

“Your kids know?”

“Yup. Yours?”

“Yup”.

They both laughed and turned on the TV. 

From that day on students would ask about their 2 favourite teachers' lives way more. Magnus was always happy to answer whereas Alec was a little more hesitant but still answered the majority of the questions. 

The following year after Magnus and Alec mysteriously disappeared for three months students began to get worried. They asked Mr Herondale if something had happened. 

“Oh, they didn’t tell you? I was sure Magnus would have. He was so excited. I guess you’ll just have to wait for them to get back”.

One month later they both returned. The students demanded answers from both of them during lunch.

“Where did you both go!” 

“Well, we have some exciting news”.

Magnus smirked and Alec pulled out his phone. 

“Met Max Lightwood-Bane. The newest member of our family”.

The students gasped and awed. Magnus put up a slideshow of all the pictures he had taken of their son. Alec smiled that whole lunch break. 

Olivia never thought she would be so emotionally invested in her teachers' lives but I guess life is full of surprises. 

Magnus and Alec were happy their students weren’t mad at them for not telling them about their son. They were even happier that they loved him almost as much as they did. 

Eventually Olivia graduated and as she walked across the stage she could see the 2 teachers who had helped her the most during high school, sitting with their 2 year old son fidgeting in his seat. She smiled and hoped someone would want to have that kind of love with her some day. She looked over to her friend Jake. They both smiled at each other. Yeah maybe she would find that sooner rather than later.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Teacher aus so i wrote one lol 😂


End file.
